Burning Low
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Carly has always relied on Nevaeh, for everything. But when they both get seperated from each other and their parents something changes. Will she be able to adapt or will she die? NOT SURE ON THE PAIRING, HOW OUT SOME SUGGESTIONS? Rating set to change.
1. Preface

_All right to Carly belong to KillerDolley, I just have her on loan until this story is finished. Hope you guys like it and check out some of her stories, their pretty kickass if I do say so maself._

* * *

**Preface**

"So when will it be?" Carly whispered low, knees curled against her chest as she stared out at the sunset.

Nevaeh leaned back, cigarette clamped between her lips as she scratched the side of her head. "Two weeks, we leave tonight. You know you can come with us if you want to."

Carly smiled, looking over at whom she considered to be her best friend. Her best friend that had saved her ass on more than one occasion, a friend that she didn't think she could have lived without.

"You know…I might just take you up on that offer."

Nevaeh grinned and pat Carly's back. "Hell yeah, now that's what I'm talking about. It'll be great to have you along for the ride."

Carly watched her friend sit up and move into the same position she was in, knees curled against her chest. She blew smoke from her nose and her eyes looked distant, far away. Carly wandered what was going on inside that scarred head of hers, who she was thinking about or what. She remembered a time when Nevaeh was more open minded, often talking to herself about her problems.

Nevaeh noticed her stare and looked over, smiling. "When did you become so strong kid?"

Carly blinked and then smiled, letting her legs dangle. "It's not that I'm strong or anything Nevaeh…nothing about me has changed since we left the vault. I'm still shaking from that day, but I don't let that fear stop me. I want to leave with you, I want to make myself forget that fear, to help myself rise above it and I think a trip away might just do me some good."

Nevaeh blinked and laughed, dropping down from the boulder. She held a hand out to carly, who took it with a smile. "Yes Grandmaster, speak your wisdom."


	2. Lonesome

_Sorry its taken me so long!_

She squinted against the rays of the sun, holding the bat in her hand tightly as she stood tall on the top of the boulder. She placed her hand over her eyes and looked across the baking desert. She found what she wanted and smile, bending down to pick up the baseball beside her foot. He licked the side of the ball, ignoring the taste and grit of dirt and he'll the wet part against the mutts nose. He sniffed and wagged his tail at her.  
"Get the ball boy," she said, tossing it into the air and swinging the bat.  
It connected to the ball with a loud crack and the ball soared into the air in a small arch, flying down to hit the Mole Rat on the head. Dog meat barked loud once and jumped down from the boulder, running off to fetch the ball. Carly laughed and slid down from the boulder, tossing her pack over her shoulder. She knocked her bat against her knees, mumbling to herself and heading towards Dog meat. He was jogging toward her, ball clenched in his drooling mouth and Carly smiled as she got closer, snatching his mouth. He jumped up, nose trailing behind her hand until she managed to get the ball into her pack without taking it off of her shoulder. She smirked at him and tapped him on the nose, walking up the incline to Springvale. She wanted to get home, she wanted to get in her bed and sleep. She knew Dog meat was ready to get home to, he had his own bed and food jowl at home. Outside of Megaton it was eat whatever you find and since Carly found him trving in the Scrapyard she had spoiled him on Cram. Carly looked over her shoulder at the sun setting in the city ruins and sighed, feeling that familiar emptiness creeping into her. It was sort of soul crushing, the world outside the Vault, and no matter what company Carly had she was always alone. She looked up when he heard a radio playing and saw Silver's door opened, the battered woman sitting in her kitchen nursing a bottle of Scotch. Carly swallowed hard and pushed on. Normally he would stop and something to the woman but she just wanted to he, home and see her friends and go to sleep in her own bed. She had been out in the Wasteland for the past few weeks and it was driving her crazy. She was sick of being awake all night, wandering if the howls were from Yao Guai or Raiders.  
She stopped at the Nuka Cola machine, kicking it a few times before she heard that satisyibg clang of a Nuka hitting the open slot. She reached down and grabbed the soda, peeling the cap off with a let on her key ring. She took a slow sip and looked after the Eye Bot zooming around her, her yes passing it to the slope where Vault 101 was located. She swallowed and stared, Dogmeats whimpers far away in her ears. It was like everything faded and she centered on that slope, remembering the burn of the sun and trial emptiness. She hadn't had anyone when she left and up until two weeks ago he hadn't had anyone outside the Vault. Well maybe Gob or Nova but she had generally been alone since she left the Vault. She knew her friend was out here somewhere in the Wasteland, and she was surviving. She had heard of e things she had done over the radio and was not surprised. She was meant for this world, not Carly. Carly shook her head a little and dropped the empty bottle, pocketing the cap. "Sorry boy, thinking too hard," she smiled down at her canine companion.  
He whimpered and pawed at her foot, the gray hairs around his muzzle making Carly frown. She didn't know what she would do if she lost this dog. She had always read about the bond between a dog and its master but she had never gotten to experience until she found Dogmeat. And like hell she was gonna let him die on her. She knew plenty of Stimpaks would keep him going for years, regenerating anything that was wrong or falling apart on Tue hound.  
He whined again then gave a loud yip and jogged beside her, drool laced tongue dangling from the corner of his mouth as they trekked through the dust towards Megaton. When Carly had first came up on the town she was terrified, uncertain what the men were thinking about when they wached er walk by in her tight Vault 101 jumpsuit. Amata had thrown a random one at her when she escaped from the Vault and it turned out it was one of the old ones Carly kept in the bottom drawer of her dresser. She didn't know why she kept them, maybe she was a hoarder like Amatas father. Stanley had shown her the Overseers stash of empty Nuka bottles and old jumpsuitsdown in the lower levels of the Vault.  
"Carly!"  
He young woman jumped and looked around in confusion then a grin broke out on her face, seeing Wolfgang staring at her with that warm look in his eyes.  
"Wolfgang! Its been too long," she jogged over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.  
He let her go, his warmth leaving her body. "Yeah it has, I got stuck up in the Pitt and they wouldn't let me go until I gave them everything. Had to get help from slavers."  
Carly cocked her head o the side. "The Pitt?"  
Wolfgang blinked then nodded. "Yeah forgot you're not a local. The Pitts this place up north full of slavers and raiders. They got this thing called Troy, worse than any ghoul you've ever seen."  
"Wolfgang," Carly said in a warning tone. She had expressed to many people her opinion of ghouls and anyone that barked out their own disgusting opinion got a swift kick in the a**. That was probably the only thing that could make her angry enough to assault someone.  
Wolfgang waved his hands at her. "I don't mean it like that, I mean...I don't really know what I mean."  
Carly heaved a heavy sigh. "Its OK Wolfgang you just know how I feel. How log are you gonna be around this time?"  
He shrugged and rubbed his Pack Brahmins nose as it nudged his this elbow. "Maybe a week or two. I gotta get back up o Canterbury Commons soon. I have to report my earnings."  
Carly hook her head. "I don't know why or how you guys keep track of that. Alright, I guess I'll see you tonight in Moriarty's?"  
Wolfgang frowned and shook his head. "I can't go in there anymore."  
"Why not?"  
He shook his head again. "I just can't. I'll probably swing by your place."  
Carly nodded a little suspicious of his demeanor but turned to the gate and walked into town. Carly had defused the bomb a few days after she got to town, told by Luca Simms that a stranger said it was her job to do. Carly didn't need a name to know who left her he job. She had defused it rather quickly and got her own house and robot butler. It was nice to have someone, even if it was a robot someone, come and greet her with a pre programmed happy mood when he got home from scavenging. Carly judged her door open and let Dogmeat inside before she shut the door, heaving a heavy sigh and drop in her pack on the floor. Wads worth took her bag silently and moved it o where he wanted it, on the cracked table she and Billy had brought in from a good day of scavenging. He ha a lot of hits catered around her small home. A bug heart bed with velvety sheets, a talk bookshelf stacked with books still legible, a smaller shelf lined wish Knicks knacks she had found scattered around the Wasteland (toy cars, an old Nuka truck missing two of its wheels, a few Stealth boys for when she went on a serious scavenge binge, stray medical equipment, a broken clock, etc). She had upstairs a surgical station, a chem lab and an old Jukebox that played the Ink Spots on a loop until she changed it to Galaxy News.  
She fell on her bed, breathing in the smell o Abraxo cleaner before he Ned over boots and grumbled her way back to her feet, stretching this way and that as she unzipped her vault suit. She didn't know why he wore it, she didn't need it anymore. She could wear whatever she wanted, she could be sexy in pair of Painspike armor if she was brave enough. She knew her fiend from the Vault ha abandoned her suit. Carly had found it in the bathroom in Moriarty's but it was missing her boots. Gob had said she had come through like a sandstorm, went to the bathroom and flew out of the bar in Badlands armor with a Laser Rifle in her hands and determination in her eyes. Carly smiled a little. That was Nevaeh for you, borderline psychotic with a warm heart and bravery. Nevaeh had ever only been kind to Carly and her mother though, she had been cruel to her father for some reason. Carly guessed it was the neglect and focus on the studies that Nevaeh was mad about. Carly had always watched as Nevaeh forced him to go to sleep when he whined about being in some sort of breakthrough or watched Nevaeh force feed him when he refused to eat. She was the mother, he was the son and it was wrong but Carly couldn't say anything because she was afraid Nevaeh old snap at her when she was in one of her moods. She could be vicious one minute and nice the other.  
Carly put on her scavenged dress and smiled over at Dogmeat who was waiting patiently by the door. "What do you think Dogmeat? Too much?" He swiveled her hips a little, making the dress flutter.  
He barked ans clawed at the door, wantin to get out. Carly rolled her eyes and followed him out the door, bare feet skimming against the metal walkways as she walks towards Moriarty's.


End file.
